


Драбблы (Greedfall)

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: исполнения с Greedfall one-line на дайри
Relationships: Dunncas/Aphra, en on mil frichtamen/de sardet





	1. дункас/афра, дункас становится хранителем

Афра идет к нему навстречу, он чувствует ее шаги — пусть походка давно лишена легкости, но движения достаточно уверенны и быстры, поэтому Дункас отсылает ученика прочь. Тот еще не видит ее, но догадывается о приближении, хмурится, подбирает слова.  
— Вы хотите рассказать ей, — произносит он, прежде чем уйти. — Хотя она не поймет, никто из renaigse не поймет. Даже она.  
— Возможно, — соглашается Дункас и, уловив тень смятения, поясняет. — Но я должен хотя бы дать ей шанс.  
Он устилает путь Афры сухой листвой, разводит ветви, позволяя осеннему солнцу еще немного поласкать ее кожу.  
— Beurd tír to mad, — приветствует Дункас, Афра кивает и садится рядом, ее цепкий взгляд выхватывает изменения в его облике.  
— Ты снял корону верховного короля… — начинает она, тут же переходя к главному. — Совсем скоро, верно?  
— Она давно уже сдавливала виски, — посмеивается Дункас, шелест листвы умножает его смех, поднимает ввысь, весь лес дышит вместе с ним, вместе с ним и затихает. — Верно, я слышал зов.  
Афра склоняет голову и молчит, Дункас касается рукой ее щеки — прожилки его вен сливаются с зеленью одежд Мостового Альянса. Рана на этой руке затянута сукровицей и зудит, это ощущение на миг отбрасывает его вглубь чащи, туда, где кору рогами стесывает молодой олень. Приходится сосредоточиться, чтобы вернуть себя обратно.  
— Зов не подобен колокольному набату Сан-Матеуса, — мягко говорит он, говорит ее языком, действительно желая, чтобы того, что он узнал и впитал, хватило для объяснения. — Мы не страшимся его, но ожидаем.  
— Возвращаете ветви древу, — произносит Афра, так и не поднимая глаз. Ее губы поджаты и брови сведены. — Nadaig. Ты ведь потеряешь себя, пожертвуешь…  
— Ты боишься, что меня не станет, а я боюсь, что все, чем стану — это мертвая плоть. Вся суть, все стремление и воля doneigad — воссоединиться, оберегать корни и стать опорой молодым стеблям. Нет мудрости в том, чтобы из страха растерять шелуху позволить прогнить плоду.  
Ему тесно. Он чувствует течение глубинных вод, покой земли и пульсирующую, неукротимую жизнь под сенью вековых деревьев, а потом вновь обращается в себя, и в собственном теле становится тесно, невыносимо. Сбросить кокон, переродиться — это ли жертва?  
— Я буду скучать, — говорит Афра, она больше не спорит и улыбается ему… печально, но понимающе. Он улыбается в ответ.


	2. асили и глава хикметской научной экспедиции

Наставник был еще занят, когда Кенес вошла в лабораторию, он бросил взгляд в ее сторону, но не поприветствовал ни словом, ни кивком головы, возвратив свое внимание к объекту. Островитянка, лежавшая на столе, дышала поверхностно и сипло, ее обнаженное тело явственно отражало, сколько манипуляций ей уже удалось перенести. Кенес освоила основы языка этих дикарей, но разобрать, что прошептала девчонка наставнику не смогла, расслышала только его ответ.  
— Нет, ты останешься здесь до конца, — сказал он, не выказывая эмоций, внес еще какие-то записи и отложил журнал. — Но это не напрасно, в твоей смерти — спасение многих.  
— Многих renaigse, — сквозь стиснутые — от боли или злости — зубы, произнесла она и попыталась плюнуть — плюнуть! — в наставника.  
Кенес шагнула вперед, разгневанная такой наглостью, но замерла: Асили поднял руку, остановив ее и указал на дверь в смежную комнату. Кенес повиновалась и последние распоряжения слышала уже приглушенно: наблюдать за состоянием, фиксировать все изменения, позаботиться о трупе и пусть только еще раз обнаружатся удивительно своевременные массовые смерти испытуемых на конечной стадии прямо перед плановым сжиганием.  
В этой части лаборатории тоже были тела, не целиком, но легко было уловить, по какой причине были ампутированы эти конечности, вырезаны фрагменты кожи: метки. Рассматривая образцы, Кенес упустила момент, когда к ней присоединился наставник.  
— Отрадно видеть, что вы не боитесь запачкаться, — неожиданно для нее раздался голос Асили. — Слишком многие сейчас обнаруживают неспособность выполнять собственную работу.  
Кенес обернулась к наставнику лицом. Он стянул перчатки, пропитавшая их кровь засохла и казалась теперь почти черной, как при малихоре.  
— Крепкие нервы и обширные знания, вот в чем сила настоящего доктора, — продолжил Асили, сполоснув руки. — Ученый не ждет, что разгадка сама упадет к нему в ладони, словно вызревший плод, не просит чуда у божества или природы, он знает, что в этом враждебном нам мире ответ приходится выгрызать, проливать пот и кровь ради одного только шанса на успех.  
Даже намек на гнев в его голосе удивил Кенес, наставник не славился эмоциональностью. Может, это был запал искателя, уловившего след истины и встретившего препоны, может, слухи о том, что от малихор коснулся и его семьи были правдивы.  
— Насколько преуспели фанатики-телемцы? — спросил он, подойдя ближе. — Чем заняты представители Торгового содружества? Еще вчера они спотыкались о трупы в Серене, а теперь якшаются с дикарями, забыв о цели. Ничего, вспомнят…  
Наверное, ее озадаченный вид заставил наставника сделать паузу и вернуться к ровному тону.  
— Есть основания подозревать, что все островитяне обладают своего рода иммунитетом к малихору, — от этих слов обдало жаром. — То, что вы видите, отметки, являются последствиями метаморфоза. Как происходит трансформация? Что ее вызывает? Как можно использовать это для создания лекарства? У нас есть информация о неких ритуальных местах, но не больше.  
— Я согласна, — не дожидаясь завершения, отозвалась Кенес. Пробивало внутренней дрожью, действовать хотелось немедленно. — Вы ведь хотите, чтобы я проверила те нити, что есть, чтобы отправилась изучить этих… метаморфов? Я согласна.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы возглавили эту научную экспедицию, — наставник слегка улыбнулся, явно оценив ее энтузиазм. — И, разумеется, вряд ли дикари согласятся на добровольное сотрудничество.  
— Пот и кровь, так вы сказали? Кто не готов заплатить такую цену за спасение, возможно, и не заслуживает никакого спасения вовсе.


	3. en on mil frichtamen/фем!де сарде

— Она уже в тебе, carants, эта связь, — ободряюще говорит Сиора, ее взгляд опускается к метке. — Просто позволь ей раскрыться, впусти глубже. Станет легче.  
Де Сарде молчит, глядя на огонь, хворост прогорает с треском. Она уже чувствовала связь раньше, когда была древом, пораженным молнией, семенем, задыхающимся под пеплом и жадно впитывающим влагу, молодым ростком, пробивающим себе путь к солнцу… Это чистое единение с островом, общность — что-то изменило их, неуловимо сместило детали, исказив образ. Может, смерть Константина, может (и об этом она не решается рассказать Сиоре), причина в ней самой.  
Пламя костра сливается с закатными лучами, они слепят глаза, заставляя зажмуриться, пока не становится ясно, что никакого костра и нет и трещал не валежник, а жесткие сухие корни, сковавшие ноги. Отростки взбираются выше по обнаженному телу — странно, что холода она не чувствует. Лозы подхватывают под руки, оплетают запястья, так она и повисает на них, лишь под ступнями сырой мох и почва мягкая-мягкая, не устоять.  
— Плоть моей земли, — слышит она и поднимает голову. Свет, проходящий сквозь ветви en on míl frichtamen, согревает. Жар просыпается внутри, жар — и голод, поднимается откуда-то из глубины, необъятный и нестерпимый. В одиночку с ним не совладать. Внизу — влажно, а горло будто пересохло: ни застонать, ни всхлипнуть. Ноги она сжимает непроизвольно, слишком неожиданно касание к нежной коже. Движение вне замирает.  
Впусти глубже, — вспоминает де Сарде и разводит колени, бедра тут же обвивают стебли, гибкие и тугие, как жгуты — обратно не свести; наверное, останутся синяки, но само проникновение безболезненное.  
Вряд ли, конечно, Сиора имела в виду подобное, но теперь-то что… И правда становится легче. Сеть оплетает теснее, с каждым толчком все больше побегов распускается на груди, у лица, в волосах. Осыпаются светлые лепестки, липнут к распаренному телу, дурманят смешавшиеся запахи, хмельные и резкие. На самом пике вдруг растекается сладость на языке — де Сарде, не заметив, прокусила один из проникших внутрь стеблей…  
Еще немного, — думает она и смаргивает подступившие слезы. Внутри словно расплетается тугой узел, выравнивается биение переполошенного сердца и становится спокойно и тихо, впервые за многие месяцы. — Удержи так еще ненадолго.  
Ветви en on míl frichtamen голые, но шум листвы настоящий, он убаюкивает. Де Сарде опускается на землю, вжимается спиной в шершавую кору ствола, чувствует, будто заскорузлые пальцы гладят ее лопатки.  
— Carants? — осторожно зовет Сиора. — Все хорошо?  
Дрема рассеивается, тает понемногу, как рассветный туман, лишь взмокшую кожу холодит, а во рту все еще сладко вяжет.  
— Да.


End file.
